


Into New Things

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Feelings Realization, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch saved some children from getting eaten in the forest. Despite this he is still met with distrust and disgust. Meanwhile Creek is realizing the consequences of his actions. He and Poppy are also developing strong emotions for Branch. Branch just wants to be left alone. Will the tribe accept Branch? Will Creek be forgiven for bullying the grey troll? Will Poppy and Creek convince Branch to join their relationship? Will Branch be correct when he warns the trolls about the bergins?





	Into New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Creek entered his girlfriend’s pod. It had started raining and her pod was closer. Creek noticed that Poppy was upset. He went over to her.

“What's wrong?” He asked her.

“Tulip and Lily are missing.”

“That's… That's not good.”

“Yeah. We looked for them all over but we couldn't find them.”

“Now it is raining.”

“Yes.”

“With this rain no one can look.”

“Exactly.” The firefly in her pod resumed hitting her. “Ouch. Spark quit hitting me.”

“Spark?” He had never seen this firefly before.

“Branch's. He arrive before the rain and has been hitting me since then.”

“You should probably get the letter then.”

“But-” Once again the firefly hit her. “Ouch.”

“Or else Spark will keep hitting you.”

“I guess.” She grabbed the letter and began reading it out loud.

Dear Poppy,  
I found Tulip and Lily. I don't know if anyone realises they are missing yet but I thought you should know. They were in the forest. I can see that it is about to rain so I am taking them back to my bunker. It is closer to where we are. Please tell Rose and Dewdrop their children are safe.  
Sincerely,  
Branch

“Thank goodness.” Poppy said in relief.

“Indeed.”

If anyone could keep the two trolls safe it would be Branch. Poppy looked outside her pod. She could see a clear path to Rose and Dewdrop's pod. She stood up.

“I think it will be safe to tell them.”

“No. I'll go.” Creek told her. “You need to say here.”

“B-”

“Poppy you are still injured.” He gestured to her broken arm. “It's better for me to go.”

“True.” She sighed as she sat back down.

“I'll be back soon.”

“Okay.”

-Timeskip- Next morning-

“Are you both ready?” Branch asked the two trolls.

“Yes Branch.”

“Wes Bwanch.”

“Good. Is your bandaid okay Tulip?”

“It is.”

“Good.” He picked up Lily. “Let's go then.”

“Okay.” Tulip grabbed his hand.

They left the bunker after that. They made their way to their pod. Many trolls glared at the grey troll hatefully and whispered amongst themselves. Luckily the younger trolls failed to notice. Branch did what he usually did and ignored them.

“Here we are.”

Lily hugged him. “Ank ohh.”

“You're welcome.”

Lily hugged him next before running over to her parents. They hugged her tightly before Rose grabbed Lily from Branch.

“Bye Branch.”

“Bye bye.”

“Bye you two.” He gave them a rare smile before leaving.

Both Creek and Poppy blushed. They both had seen his smile before and thought it was adorable. Those few times that he did they always blushed. The thoughts that came to their heads were not entirely appropriate and they knew it. They shared a knowing look before they looked at Tulip and Lily.

“Are you both okay?”

“We are princess Poppy.” Tulip answered.

“That's good.”

“Yup.”

“Can you tell us what happened?”

Tulip looked down guiltily. “It's all my fault.”

“How?” Rose asked her daughter.

“Lily and I were picking flowers for mommy. After awhile we spotted some pretty blue flowers that were glowing. Unfortunately they were in the forest.” Tulip explained.

“You know you're not allowed in the forest!” Dewdrop scolded.

“I'm sorry daddy. I really am.” She teared up.

Dewdrop sighed and hugged her. “I know you are. You are bo-” He stopped when he spotted a bandage under the sleeve of her shirt. “I'd that a bandage?”

“Yes. I thought that since the flower was so close to the edge it would he okay. The flower had grabbed us and pulled us to a bigger flower that had tried to eat us. Branch had saved us but I had thought we were in trouble. I grabbed Lily's hand and ran.” Tulip sighed. “I had gotten us lost and we were both almost eaten by trees, bugs, animals, and plants. Branch had thankfully followed us and saved us once more. He then led us out of the forest. Since it was about to rain Branch sent a letter of to princess Poppy then took us to his awesome bunker.”

“And your cut?”

“I had gotten it from one of the trees. Branch had seen in after we arrived at his bunker. He cleaned it before bandaging the cut.”

“Good.” Both their parents sighed out in relief.

“Let's get you both inside.”

“Okay mommy.”

“Tay.”

The family left to go home. Their parents had made a mental check to properly thank Branch for saving their girls and taking such good care of them. They had been wary of the grey troll but this situation had changed their minds. He was an amazing troll after all. Meanwhile Poppy and Creek looked at each other.

“What should we do now?” Creek asked.

“I don't know.”

“What about the forest?”

“We will have a serious talk with the younger trolls and explain the dangers about the forest.”

“Good idea.”

“I just don't know what to do about Branch.”

“Me either.”

Poppy sighed. “I figured.”

“What now?”

“We go back to my pod and figure it out.”

“Okay.” The two went to Poppy’s pod.

-With Branch-

“Idiots.” He muttered as he walked to his bunker.

It hurt when Rose and Dewdrop looked at him suspiciously. He hated that they believed he did something to the young trolls. No matter what he did for the tribe he was met with glares and looks of disgust and distrust. Soon though he let the hurt fade as best he could. He learned long ago not to get hurt by it. It wasn't worth it.

“Not worth letting their looks get to me.” He said to himself as he unlocked the bunker. “I know what I did was right and that is all that matters.”

He entered his bunker and locked the door behind him. He went to his workshop. He began making a fence to put up to keep the trolls out as well as signs.

“Hmm I wonder if I put an explanation on some of the signs if they will listen.” He shook his head. “Probably not.”

He still put an explanation on the signs. It was an added precaution and he didn't really know whether it would help or not but it was there just in case. If the sign stopped at least one troll from entering the forest the. It was worth it.

“Done.”

He grabbed them and left his bunker once more. He made his way to the forest. Despite the looks he was receiving from any troll that passed by he began to install the fence. When the fencing was done he set up the signs. He really hoped it would work. He had just nailed in the last sign when a troll began talking to him.

“Branch?”

“Biggie.”

“What are you doing?”

“Putting up fencing and signs.”

“Oh. Is this to stop the children from going into the forest?” Poppy had filled him in.

“Yes.”

“That is very nice of you Branch.”

Branch looked at the blue troll in surprise. “Oh, um thanks.”

“You're welcome. Do you need any help?”

“No thank you. I just finished.”

“Oh.”

“Thank you for offering.”

“You're welcome.”

“See you later.”

“Okay bye.” Branch left after that.


End file.
